


Watching Through Windows

by Missy



Category: Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: Benefactors, Bittersweet, Gen, Siblings, Watching from a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Fancy looks up her sister and tries to help her out from a distance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Watching Through Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



Her name is Susie now.

Mama wouldn’t have liked the fact that they changed it around – she’d named the baby after her mother, Elizabeth - so the switch’s a startling one when Fancy sees the adoption record for the first time, after years of looking and hoping. She runs the tips of her fingers over the edges of the paper. 

It would be rude to just barge into the poor girl’s life. And yet she can do something to help the poor mite, can’t she?

It’s easy enough to buy up and pay off the debts of the Merediths. They seem to be nice, working-class people who took in El…Susie when the orphanage tried to sell her off to the mills for work. The father’s an ice man, the mother takes in sewing, but they would starve before the kids went hungry.

Fancy puts a little work in the way of the father. She gets them a better apartment. When Susie turns eighteen, a mysterious benefactor puts enough money in a bank account for her that will allow her the rare opportunity to attend college and sharpen her nursing skills. 

On her graduation day, Fancy appears by the garden gate, her driver beside her. There’s a moment of eye contact. Nothing more. Perhaps when she’s older – really a nurse, with more seasoning under her belt – Fancy will approach her and explain things. But for now, she tilts her fur cap in the girls’ direction, and heads back to her limo and her elegant townhouse.


End file.
